Rightfully
"Rightfully" is a 2018 single performed by momocashew of the classical Japanese indie music group Mili. It is used as the first opening of the Goblin Slayer! anime adaptation. It was released for sale on December 5, 2018.Goblin Slayer Music Series — Special English Site Lyrics Romaji = Chained onto me My adolescent dreams Pulling, dragged me deep All my body exposed Marked up by your shadows Tighten up Numb your senses No fairness is needed for pigs Laughters above Playful smiles Die gets rolled Bathe in sorrow My tomorrow is built upon your flesh Slay the last of your kind To reclaim what's rightfully mine Each time we’ll enter First time to make this Final dungeon munen na mirai no I have a reason Don’t part the rivers Surround them, off with their heads Christen my motive First time to notice Final dungeon murete mayou I hide among you Facing my fire At night I’m dreaming ahh I still dream of you Will you be disappointed that I'm not who I used to be Will you hold me tightly Chained onto me My adolescent dreams Pulling, dragged me deep All my body exposed Marked up by your shadows Piece by piece the tables turn and turn again In this eternal game Biscuits with clotted cream and milk tea Time to roll your d20 Gods nor demons ready to admit defeat Eat up Grind your teeth They're not that much smarter than us Laughters above Playful smiles Die gets rolled Swallow your fate Lubricate our blades with blood and tears And your piercing screams are music to celebrate Infiltrate penetrate Soon we'll have you destroyed Back to the old days Slay the last of your kind To reclaim what's rightfully mine Each time we’ll enter First time to make this Final dungeon munen na mirai no I have a reason Don’t part the rivers Surround them, off with their heads Christen my motive First time to notice Final dungeon murete mayou I hide among you Facing my fire At night I’m dreaming nagai yume no kotoha |-| Kanji= Chained onto me My adolescent dreams Pulling, dragged me deep All my body exposed Marked up by your shadows Tighten up Numb your senses No fairness is needed for pigs Laughters above Playful smiles Die gets rolled Bathe in sorrow My tomorrow is built upon your flesh Slay the last of your kind To reclaim what’s rightfully mine Each time we’ll enter First time to make this Final dungeon 無念な未来の I have a reason Don’t part the rivers Surround them, off with their heads Christen my motive First time to notice Final dungeon 群れて迷おう I hide among you Face in the fire At night I’m dreaming ahh I still dream of you Will you be disappointed that I’m not who I used to be Will you hold me tightly Chained onto me My adolescent dreams Pulling, dragged me deep All my body exposed Marked up by your shadows Piece by piece the tables turn and turn again In this eternal game Biscuits with clotted cream and milk tea Time to roll your d20 Gods nor demons ready to admit defeat Eat up Grind your teeth They’re not that much smarter than us Laughters above Playful smiles Die gets rolled Swallow your fate Lubricate our blades with blood and tears And your piercing screams are music to celebrate Infiltrate penetrate Soon we’ll have you destroyed Back to the old days Slay the last of your kind To reclaim what’s rightfully mine Each time we’ll enter First time to make this Final dungeon 無念な未来の I have a reason Don’t part the rivers Surround them, off with their heads Christen my motive First time to notice Final dungeon 群れて迷おう I hide among you Facing my fire At night I’m dreaming 永い夢の言葉 Song Trivia References Category:Music